Sakuras Mistakes
by hilaryxkai1234
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura has made a lot of mistakes but when she intervers in Sasukes and Narutos fight it could just cost her, her life. From anime episode right before Sasuke leaves. With my little twist. SasuxSaku


Sakuras Mistakes.

Just a one shot I wanted to do about Sasuke and Sakura. And Naruto its like a Team 7 story.

Sakura has made a lot of mistakes in her life. But this one has to be the worst one. It was a warm summer day. Inside of the hospital in Sasuke Uchihas room though it was stuffy and uncomfortable. Sasuke was visited by Sakura again. She was peeling apples for him to eat. Sasuke on the other hand was sitting upright on the bed looking at his sheets with a blank stare.

That's when Naruto came in. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up when he came in. " Hi Naruto". Said Sakura. Than started back on the apple pealing. Sasuke just looked back down. Naruto looked puzzled. He just shrugged it off and watched Sakura finish pealing the apples and put them on indevidual sticks for Sasuke to bite off.

She put them of the plate and attempted to give them to him. He looked up at the plate with the cut up apples on it, made a face and slapped the plate out of Sakuras hand, knocking the plate out of her hands and making the plate crash to the ground, shatering it. Apple slices going in every which direction. A look of pure shock ran in Sakura and Narutos faces. Sakura stood up gapping at him.

Then Naruto got angry. " Hey Sasuke-teme. Whats your problem. Shes only tring to help." He screamed at him. But Sasuke ignored the question and got up from bed, looking Naruto in the eyes. " Fight me, right here, right now." He said. Naruto looked at him. Than smirked. "Fine." He said getting into a stance. Sakura looked at both of them for a second before responding. " Stop it, you to." She said reaching for both of them. " Shut up Sakura." Said Sasuke.

Sakuras hands froze and then they dropped down to her side. Her eyes filled with tears. That made Naruto even more angry. " Teme! Don't say that to Sakura-chan." Sasuke ignored that statement. " Lets not fight here. Up on the rooff." He said. "Fine". Spat Naruto. Sasuke walked past Sakura and Naruto. Naruto followed him out. Sakura just stood their in shock tears cascading down her light creamy face, onto the ground.

'Why? Why Sasuke-kun do you hate me? Is it that im to weak?' She wondered. She stoped crying and picked up the pieces of apple and plate off the floor and threw it in the trash. She then had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to one of them when the fight is over. It frightened her. Her two best friends in the world fighting to the death.

She rushed out the door in a hurry. Running up tens of thousands of steps until she got to the top. The door read 'roof'. She slammed the door open just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke run at eachother with their ultimate attacks. The Rasangon(sp) and the Chidori. Sakura watched them in horror. Than with only one thought in mine, to save her dearest friends from death she ran inbetween their attacks screaming, " NOOOO!! STOP!!!" She yelled. But her efforts were in vain. Their attacks could not be stopped.

Seconds later she was hit with both attacks. Sasukes attack in her gut and Narutos attack in her left shoulder. She faced Sasuke with a look of pain and horror on her face. Both boys looked at her in shock. She coughed up blood, making at puddle on the floor in front of her feet and Sasukes. A trail of blood running down her chin. Both boys removed their hands from her making blood train down her stomach and left shoulder from her opened wounds. She grunted in pain.

That's when it hit. "SAKURA!!" Screamed Sasuke. "OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN" Screamed Naruto. Sakura closed her eyes and fell into Sasukes arms. He bent down over her with Naruto. Both crying. They were calling her name over and over again. " NARUTO HURRY GET A DOCTOR NOW!!!" Screamed Sasuke holding Sakura to him. Naruto nooded and rushed down back into the hospital.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. " Sakura… Sakura wake up its me Sasuke….. SAKURA!!!" He screamed shaking her slightly. No Response. Sasuke panicked. Then seconds later Naruto arrived with a doctor a strecher and a couple of nurses. And before he knew it Sakura was taken out of his hands, put in the strecher and rushed back into the hospital. All Sasuke and Naruto could do was watch where their teammate was taken just moments ago.

Finally Sasuke snapped out of it and hit Naruto on the shoulder. "Come on". He said dispaearing into the hospital. Naruto followed hot on his heels.

In the emergency room outside Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting outside. Kakashi was pacing up and down the hall where Naruto and Sasuke just sat in two chairs looking at their hands that hurt their cherry blosom. It was three hours before the doors opened and the doctors came out. All three guys stood up and rushed to the doctor, demanding what happened to Sakura.

The doctor said that is Sakura would have lost any more blood than she did she wouldn't have made it. " She is okay now but not awake yet. You can see her but be very quiet." Said the doctor. They thanked him and went inside the room. They took in a breath when they saw the condition she was in. She had bandages over her shoulder and around her stomach. She was really pale. But she was okay other than that.

The doctor said that Sakura would be in the hospital for a few weeks so her injerys could heal all the way. Kakashi walked over to the foot of her bed while Sasuke and Naruto took the chairs on both sides of her bed. Sasuke took her hand. " Im so sorry Sakura." He Said tears running down his hansome face dripping on her hand.

Kakashi and Naruto were shocked at his tears but couldn't blame him. Especially Naruto. Suddenly the hand Sasuke had moved to his face and placed it on his cheek. Sasukes eyes widened. So did Narutos and Kakashis. They looked at her face. Her eyes were opened and a tired exsprecion covered her face. But she managed to get a weak smile on her face.

" Its okay Sasuke-kun. Please don't cry." Said Sakura wiping his tears away from his beautiful face. Sasuke nooded and looked into her eyes and placed his hands over hers. Kakashi smiled at the image. " We thought we lost you there Sakura." He said looking at her. She smiled at him. Just then the doctor walked in to find Sakura awake and shooed the anoyed men out of the room.

THREE WEEKS LATER……………………………………………………..

Sakura had finaly gotten out of the hospital. Sasuke signed her out and they walked out of the hospital together. Once outside Sasuke stopped walking. Sakura turned around. " Whats the matter Sasuke-kun". She asked looking at him with consurn. He walked up to her and did the most unexspected thing you would ever thin a Uchiha would do. He hugged her, bourring his face in her neck and hair. " I thought I lost you. I don't know what would have happened if that happened." He said. Sakura was lost for words but hugged him back.

" Sasuke. Im sorry for worring you. Its okay though I made it." She said trying to cheer him up. Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. " Sakura I swear ill protect you forever. And this three weeks ago that because of what happened that I….. I like you a lot Sakura." He blushed. Sakura as well blushed. " So does that mean were a couple." She asked blushing a deap scarlet at the thought.

Sasuke chuckled. " Only in you want to be." He said smiling a smile that Sakura loved. Sakrua squealed with joy. " Yes. Yes Sasuke-kun." She said hugging him again. Sasuke just laughed. Then he kissed her lightly, sending waves of pleasure running throught Sakuras entire body.

Than Sasuke walked Sakura home hand in hand while she talked about there first date which made Sasuke blush at her words.

THE END

There you go. Just something that poped into my mind. Tell me what you think. BUT NO FLAMES OR ELSE!!!

Ja ne bye

Hilaryxkai1234


End file.
